I Am Your God and you are my Angel
by PsychoticHero
Summary: The angel Alfred was always oblivious and joyous, but what happens when a strange man named Ivan takes a particular interest in that certain angel?


There he was. The angel that brought warmth to Ivan's cold heart every time he caught a glimpse of the Holy figure. Thick eyelashes framed childish blue eyes. Blond hair was combed nicely exempt a stray stubborn strand. Pearly white teeth displayed to others by a careless grin. Luscious full lips would quirk into a smile. Sun light would illuminate off tan, sun-kissed skin. Light freckles danced across the tops of his cheeks. White gracious wings hung proudly atop his back. He was perfect. Amazing. And Ivan wanted to meet him. Wanted to talk to him. Wanted to touch him. Wanted to _have_ him.

Ivan's fingers danced across the edges of his shot glass, staring out the glass window. His violet eyes watched in admiration at the two angels that were currently playing in the snow. One of them was _his_angel. The other angel looked almost identical to the other one. Except his eyes weren't blue enough, and his hair was just a tad bit too long, and his height was just a little short of _his_angel. It looked like the freezing cold snow didn't affect them at all. In fact, his angel was walking barefooted across the snow, leaving footprints in his wake. All that covered him was a stainless, white tunic. And oh how Ivan wanted to just rip that cloth off of _his_angel, and violate him in many different ways.

A knock on the door brought his attention away from gazing outside. "S-Sir Ivan.." A small child's voice came through.

Kind smile in place, Ivan was not in the mood to be distracted from _his_ angel. "Da?" He cooed, taking a small sip of his vodka.

"U-Um…Y-you have a..a visitor. He-He says his n-name is F-Francis B-B-Bonnefoy."

"Ahh. Let him in." Ivan's violet eyes watched as the door opened and a tall, flamboyantly dressed man came into view. Leaning back into his leather chair, he glanced back out of his window. They seemed to be having a snowball fight, how cute. "He's here again…" Ivan stated, continuing to stare at the two angels.

"Excuse me?"

"The angel…he's back."

"….Ah, oui. The angel that comes every year to play in the snow?" The extravagant blond inquired. He was most certain it was _that_ angel. Francis was close enough to Ivan to notice that possessive glint in the russian's eyes at the mention of said angel.

"He brought a different angel with him this time..." Ivan said, mainly to himself.

Walking over to the window, Francis saw the two angels right away. "They must be twins….they look so alike!"

"…No. Mine is different. Warmer looking." Ivan's possessiveness had ceased to amaze Francis. Quirking an eyebrow he diverted his eyes from the angels back to Ivan.

"Warmer?"

"Da. Warmer." Ivan said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. How could Francis not see the pure, loving heat emanating off of _his_ angel. Not only his physical being but his personality looked warm as well. He always had that sweet, oblivious smile on his face. Ivan wanted that warmth and that smile all to himself.

"Mm...Well, if you don't mind, I would like to discuss a matter with you." Francis suggested, a little frightened by the fierce violet eyes that flashed towards him. He had hated to interrupt the russian watching the angels, but he had serious business to discuss.

"I do mind.." Ivan said with a creepily kind smile on. "But go ahead anyway." The ashen blond male waved his gloved hand in a gesture to get Francis to continue.

Francis chuckled to get the feeling of anxiety to lessen before stating his business. "Well...I came here to request...another loan from you."

"Another one? You are already in great debt to me."

"I..I know. It's just...he's dying. And my work isn't paying enough to help find his cure."

Resting his elbows on the oak table, Ivan interlaced his fingers together, covering his demented smirk behind his hands. "That is very unfortunate. I will give you the loan." The russian drawled, grabbing out a set of documents from a side drawer. As he started to sign and initial certain areas he asked, "But...what are you going to give me in return?"

"I could give you one of my fille de joie from my brothel."

"I've already killed the last whore you lent me. Do you really trust me with another one?"

Gulping, Francis looked down in shame. He really had nothing to offer. Ivan was currently one of the richest men on earth. And Francis, luckily, was acquainted to him. But when he had received news that one of his girls was murdered, by none other than Ivan, he was furious. But Francis didn't dare argue with the russian. He was his only hope in finding the cure to his loved one's illness.

"What would you like?"

Giving a soft 'hmm', Ivan faked contemplating about the question. In reality, he was playing Francis right into his palm. "There is one favor...a small one."

Blue eyes widened to a small degree. It couldn't possibly be a 'small' favor. Nothing was small when it came to the russian. His body, the country he lived in, the several mansions he owned. _Nothing_was 'small'. "W-what is it?"

Ivan's small kind smile didn't hide that mischievous glint in his eyes. Unlocking the bottom drawer, he pulled out a wooden case with strange, exotic symbols carved into it. Ivan ran a gloved hand across the symbols. "I need you to take this to the wizard in Norway, and have him disarm the spell on here."

"What is in it?" Francis quirked an arched brow, a little wary of the item.

"Something very special...so you mustn't lose it." Ivan commanded, standing up to walk around the desk and stood next to Francis. He was towering over the blond as he handed him the box.

"The norwegian wizard, eh?" He stated to himself as he tucked the wooden box into the inside pocket of his extravagant coat. "I will do it." Even though Francis didn't want to. Traveling there was a risky and long voyage.

Smiling widening, Ivan then turned back to the desk and grabbed the documents he had been signing. "Sign in these two areas and the very last page shall have the amount I am loaning you."

Signing the two spots, Francis quickly made his way to the back page, hoping it would be enough. "Mon dieu...I will never be able to pay this off, Ivan!" The frenchman exclaimed, as he looked at the large amount the russian was loaning him.

"Do not worry. I shall...donate...half of it." Ivan's hands clasped behind his back as he walked towards the wide window. Violet eyes watching the two angels continue to play. "That is, if you complete the task I have given you."

With this much Francis would definitely be able to find the cure. He had to get the wizard to take the spell off the enchanted box. His lover's life and his own would be in grave danger if he didn't. "Thank you, Ivan. I will get the spell off and also I shall take my leave."

"It was nice doing business with you, Francis." The ashen blond male waved his hand lazily over his shoulder, eyes never leaving _his_angel two stories down. Staying on the third, most top, floor of his mansion gave him a wonderful view Russia's landscape..and, of course, of _his_angel.

Giving a slight bow, Francis turned on his heel and swiftly walked away. He needed to get back to Spain, where his lover was currently being held in a hospital. After he visited, he would go straight to Norway.

The sun was starting to set, turning the sky a dull orange. The angels had apparently noticed because they started looking towards the sky. Ivan watched them hold a small conversation before they took off. Flying with their elegant wings towards heaven. Oh how Ivan wished to feel those wings. 'Soon' he told himself as he watched the two disappear. Turning back towards his neglected vodka filled glass, he took another sip. 'Soon you will have him.'


End file.
